Session 27: Bounty Hunter Blues
by Tekkodbz
Summary: The Next Chapter in the Bebop Legacy, did Spike actually Die? Corrected version of story from Ayeaka, I'm the co-writer of this story, so in case you couldn't take the one BIG block of text, this is corrected


Cowboy Bebop Movie  
Session 27: Bounty Hunter Blues  
  
Plot: This is the story of what happened to everyone else after the death of Spike. Or did Spike ever die?  
  
In the deep dark orbit around Jupiter, a ship comes into view with the word "Bebop" spray painted on the side. As you enter the ship's cabin the sound of food cooking is in the air. Jet is standing in front of the stove wearing his apron over his pink shirt, as always, and smoking a cigarette. As he is stirring the bell peppers his communicator starts beeping. Faye walks into the room hoping to see Spike on the communicator. But when Jet answers it, a familiar, but not friendly, face appears on the screen. Both Faye and Jet's faces turn to anger when they see Vicious' face on the screen. He was beat up and looked as if he had been shot but was alive.  
"I just wanted you to know," he groaned in pain," that our dear friend Spike Spiegel has decided to retire to another place. Permanently. In fact, I killed him myself. But the real problem is that my ship was blown up so I am going to make you an offer. Either you give me your ship or I will hunt you down and kill you like I did your idiot friend, so don't try to run." Vicious gave them one last evil smirk and hung up.  
"Oh my God, No. Not Spike," Faye whispered.  
"Oh, come on you know he could be lying," Jet said hoping it was true. Suddenly an alarm started going off.  
"What's that mean?" Faye said.  
"It means that someone is coming and trying to land in the hangar," Jet said. He walked into the cockpit and switched on the radar. A small craft was detected coming at the Bebop.  
"I'm going to go get him, I mean go see who it is," Faye said to Jet. She took off running for her ship. Faye took off and headed for the ship.  
"Hey, that's not Spike's ship," she said to herself. "But maybe his was damaged so he took another ship." The ship she saw was a mangled piece of junk. It was many different colors and did not look at all like it could fly without something pulling it. She connected a wire to the ship and began to tow it towards the Bebop. She landed in the hangar and the ship she was pulling crashed down next to her. Jet was waiting in the hangar for them.  
"Well?" Jet asked.  
"I don't know it was just floating there," Faye answered him.  
"If that's all that's left of the Swordfish II, I'm gonna kill Spike," Jet said. Suddenly the cabin of the ship began to slide open. And out popped...Ed?  
"Jet Person, Faye Faye!" Ed said smiling. "Ein and Edward are back!"  
"Ed, what are you and Ein doing back here?" Faye said asked.  
"Edward and Ein could not find father person, and we missed you," Ed said and hugged Jet and Faye.  
"Hey get off!" Faye said, but gave up and said. "Sorry Ed, but we don't have time for a reunion right now. We need to find out what the hell happened to Spike."  
"Huh," Ed replied.  
"Spike is missing and we think there's a good chance that he's dead," Jet explained. "So what are we gonna do? Surrender the ship or try to find Spike and risk being hunted down by Vicious?" Jet asked.  
"Well, we're sure as hell not going to surrender the ship so I guess that leaves us one option. Right?" Faye said. As Faye said that, all of the engines on the Bebop started up.  
"Right. Ed, are you done tracking the location of Vicious' phone call?" Jet asked. Ed, at her hand made computer typing with her toes as always, answered him.  
"Searching, searching, searching; where are you?..........Gotcha!"  
"Ed, convert it to the auto navigator," Jet said. After about twenty minutes of riding the planet Mars came into view. Mars is a well developed planet with a high population.  
"Mars, of course," Jet said. "Where else would Spike go? I mean his whole time growing up was on Mars. Faye, you stay here with Ed, I'll go look for Spike."  
"What?! Hell No! I going with you damnmit!" Faye said.  
"No, you have to stay here, in case Vicious comes looking for us. Ed can't fly this ship," Jet said.  
"No, I mean it, I'm not staying here," Faye said. "Plus if Vicious did come, do you think I was going to stay here and get killed. I'd jump in my Redtail and high tail it out of here. I don't care what happens to your precious Bebop."  
Soon you see Faye and Jet both prepping their ships for takeoff. "Now Ed, you understand what I told you right? If anyone or anything shows up on the radar, you call me as soon as possible, okay?"  
"Jeez, Jet, don't you think that you're just a liiitle paranoid," Faye said.  
They took off from the ship and both headed down to the surface.  
"Okay, Ed, where are we supposed to land at?" Jet asked.  
"Ummm..You're really close. Where are you Mr. location of Spike person? There! In that city!" Ed said as a red dot appeared on Jet's navigator.  
"Okay Faye, we're taking them down on top of that building over there," Jet said. They both landed their ships on some buildings near the spot where Vicious had made the call. They moved to the other side of the building and looked down to the alley where the call was made.  
"Okay where is Spike? I thought he was supposed to be here?" Faye asked.  
"No Faye," Jet said. "This is where Vicious called us on his communicator, not where he left Spike. So we're gonna have to look around. Remember we're just hoping that Vicious was near Spike when he called."  
"Oh, yeah," Faye said. "I guess I forgot." They both went to the bottom floor of the building and went out the doors into the city. They began to search in the area around the alley where Vicious had called them. At first they didn't see anything, but then Jet looked down.  
"Hey aren't these cigarettes Spike's brand," Jet said picking the cigarettes up off the ground. "Spike is the only person I've ever heard of that smokes these."  
"Okay, now I know he's dead. Spike guards his cigarettes like they were his best friend. Oh wait! They were his best friend," Faye said.  
Jet picked up the pack and took one out and put it in his mouth and handed one to Faye.  
"I guess we shouldn't let them go to waste," Faye said as she lit hers. As they searched they ended up sharing the last two in the pack. They searched for almost two hours and were really thinking of giving up. That's when Jet turned a corner and found a mess. From the looks of it, it was the Swordfish II, Spike's ship. Or at least, what was left of it. It looked like Spike had crash landed into a brick wall with it.  
"Damnit, if he is still alive he's going to expect me to be able to fix this," He said looking at the pile of scrap metal that was left of one of Jet's first projects that he ever finished. "And he'll expect me to get it done quick too."  
"That is, of course, if he is alive," Faye said. "God, I hope he is."  
"What?" Jet said. "I thought you never cared what happened to Spike. I mean half the times he almost got killed was because you tried to kill him."  
"I mean I don't really care he's just the best pilot we've got, to find all of those nice juicy bounties," Faye said. Yeah, that's what she said, but in her mind it was because she had grown accustom to Spike and her life wouldn't be the same without him. Why did she feel that way?  
Just then they approached a building that had a lot of people with holes blown in them or without heads. Spike and his gun had definitely been there.  
"Gee. I guess this looks like the place," Jet said looking at all of the dead people. Jet opened the door of the building to find blood on the doors. And walls. In fact, there was blood all over the place. Oh, and more dead bodies.  
Suddenly a faint moan came up over the dead silence. Faye and Jet both drew their guns, not knowing what to expect. Faye noticed a hand moving near the elevator.  
"Hey, over there!" she yelled to Jet. As they entered the elevator they found a guard with three gunshot wounds to the chest.  
"Wait, nnnn, help me...please!" the man said.  
"Have you seen a guy named Spike Spiegel?" Faye asked.  
"Spike? Yeah...he was the one..we were trying...to kill."  
"Kill?" Faye said pointing her gun at his head.  
"No Wait!!" the man pleaded. "I can tell.you where he is..I just don't know..whether he is. alive or not."  
"Where?! Where is he?!" Faye said waving her gun at him.  
"He is..on..the.roof."  
They went to walk away, but just then he said, "Wait..please..just shoot me.I can't take the..pain anymore."  
Faye lifted her gun and put her finger on the trigger. She tried and tried, but gave up and dropped her gun.  
"I can't," she said with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry but I just can't."  
"Please," the man said. "Please.it will send me to..another place."  
Faye put her gun up and looked away as she pulled the trigger. A shot rand out and she turned to see the guard smile just before he died. A smile meant as a last gesture of thanks.  
"Go to heaven," she said as she walked away. She joined Jet who was already on his way up to the roof. She played it off with her macho attitude that all she was doing was "cleaning up a mess" by killing him, but that's not how she felt inside. Damn, she hated when her emotions took control of her.  
As they reached the top floor both heard a noise from one of the rooms down the hall. They made their way into a large room with a staircase in it. There was a lot of blood on the floor signaling that there had been a major fight there. Faye peered down the steps. She saw a person lying face down in pool of blood and the bottom. It was Spike.  
"Oh my God!" Faye said. "There he is."  
"Spike!!" they both yelled as they ran to his side.  
Jet reached to his neck and found a pulse, but only a faint one. Spike was severely injured. He turned Spike over to find a huge gash across his stomach.  
"He's alive, but just barely," Jet said. A small smile appeared on Faye's face because she had found that was Spike alive. "We have to get him back up to the ship and give him some medical attention or he won't be alive for much longer." They both lifted Spike up and carried him all the way back to where their ships were parked.  
Faye, I want to go and tow Spike's ship back up with us so is it okay if you take Spike back up to the Bebop?" Jet said.  
"Of course it's okay!" Faye said. "We need to get him there fast and my ship is twice as fast as your old clunker." They put Spike in her ship and she jumped in and took off.  
"Ed! ED!" Jet yelled into his communicator.  
"Hello Jet person," Ed said.  
"Faye is bringing Spike up to the ship. Help her treat his wounds. I'll be up in a couple of minutes," Jet told Ed.  
"Yeay!! Faye Faye and Spike person are coming back, Ein," Ed said joyfully.  
Jet hung up and jumped into his ship. He then took off fast for Spike's ship. Once he got there he connected a long tow cable from his ship to the Swordfish II and took off, dragging Spike's ship behind him.  
Faye got back to the Bebop and unloaded Spike. She had to carry him all the way inside the cabin, and Spike was not a light person to carry. Actually she ended up dragging him most of the way.  
"Man Spike, I didn't know you were so heavy," she said as she struggled to get him inside. Just then, Ed and Ein came running out of the door.  
"Ed!" Faye yelled. "You and Ein go get the first aid kit okay." Ed shook her head and ran back into the ship. Jet pulled up just as Faye was about to get Spike in to the main part of the ship.  
"Faye, go get the first aid supplies now!" Jet yelled.  
"I already sent Ed after them," Faye said back. "Here can you give me a hand with him. I can't carry him by myself." Jet helped Faye carry him into the main living quarters of the ship. They laid Spike on the couch in the living room. Jet ripped Spike's shirt open so that he could get a better look at his wounds. There was a long cut across his stomach.  
"It's pretty deep, but I think that if we bandage it up right, ol' Spike here might just make it after all," Jet said actually smiling. Faye let out a large sigh as if a lot had been taken off her mind. Just then Ed showed up with the first aid kit and extra bandages. She dropped all of the bandages on the floor and handed the kit to Jet. Jet opened it and began to taking things out of it. He then took one of the bandages and put alcohol on it and began to pat Spike's wound with it. Spike's body jerked when he touched it with the bandage. He cleaned the wound well and the bandaged Spike all up.  
"Now all we do is wait and let him get some rest," Jet said. He then got up and began heading for the hangar. "I'm gonna go work on Spike's ship. Come on Ed, you and Ein can help." He left Faye there with Spike, so she got up and moved to the seat next to him. She starred at his bruised and battered body and just thought.  
"Oh Spike, what have you gotten yourself into?"  
Nearly three hours had passed and nothing had changed. Jet was still in working on trying to repair Spike's ship. And Faye stayed by Spike's side. She finally got too tired and retired to her quarters for some well needed sleep. Jet finished working on the ship during that time and entered the living room. He found Spike still laid out unconscious on the couch. He then looked for Faye who had fallen asleep in Spike's room instead of her own. He decided that sleep wasn't a bad idea and took a seat across from Spike.  
"But what if Vicious comes looking for the ship?" He asked himself. So he decided to take a seat in the cockpit and watch the radar instead of getting some well needed sleep. Yet after about a half an hour of sitting there, he too drifted to sleep whether we wanted to or not. Three hours passed while he was out and Ed and Ein both ended up dozing off during that time. About an hour later Faye, Ed, and Ein all woke up to a loud sound. They all went to the cockpit to check the radar, and found Jet sleeping there. They woke him up and they all went into the living room.  
"What the hell happened here?" Jet said when they walked in. The room was completely trashed and Spike was gone. Then they heard a loud crash from the kitchen and they all rushed there. Just before they got there they heard a yell from inside.  
"What the hell happened to my cigarettes?!" Just then a bruised but awake Spike Spiegel peered around the corner.  
"Spike?!" everyone said. "Hey you're up," Faye said smiling. "Exactly how long have you been up?" Jet asked "Well? Where are they?" Spike said angrily. Jet started patting his pockets until he found the empty pack in his jacket pocket. He threw it to Spike. Spike looked at it and his face went from anger to sadness. "Sorry, we thought you were dead. So we didn't want them to go to waste," Faye said.  
"Well I guess in that case," Spike said. Jet emerged from the kitchen with another pack of cigarettes. He held the pack out to Spike.  
"They're not your brand, but you can have them if you want," Jet offered. Spike looked at the pack for a couple seconds and then accepted the offer. He took a cigarette out and lit it and sat down.  
"Well," he said with a smile, "at least that's the last we'll hear of Vicious." Faye and Jet both looked at each other.  
"Well, actually Spike, that's a story in itself," Jet said hoping that Spike would just leave it at that.  
"What exactly do you mean by that?" Spike asked.  
"Spike..I hate to tell you this, but.Vicious is still alive," Jet said.  
"WHAT!!!!?" Spike said. "What do you mean he's still alive? I watched him die right before I went unconscious. There is no way that he survived that gunshot. I got him right in the chest.  
"Well, I guess he just went unconscious too because he called us," Faye said.  
"And he told us to hand over our ship to him or he would hunt us down just like he did you," Jet said.  
"Wait!" Faye said. "Remember Jet, Vicious thinks Spike is dead so maybe we can use that against him."  
Spike then thought of Julia and how she died right in front of him. All because of Vicious. And now after Spike had almost died once trying to avenge her death, he hadn't even killed Vicious to get back at him. That made Spike angry, very angry. He was going to get that bastard. Then Spike got up and walked to his quarters not saying a word. He slammed the door behind him. Faye and Jet starred as he walked away during their conversation.  
"What's up with him?" she said. Jet got up and started walking out of the room.  
"I think I know, but its Spike business not mine, so I better just forget it," Jet said.  
"What? Come on Jet tell me," Faye said, but Jet just kept walking. "Fine!"  
She went to get up and go to her quarters when she turned and went to Spike's instead. She opened the door to find him lying on his bed starring up at the ceiling. He didn't even look up when she walked in.  
"Hey Spike, what's going on?" she asked.  
Spike sat there for a little while wondering whether or not he should tell her. Finally he decided to.  
"Julia," he finally said.  
"Huh," Faye said. "What about Julia?"  
"She's dead," he said almost in a whisper.  
"What?!" Faye said. "I'm sorry Spike, but who was she anyway? She was close to you right?"  
"Why are asking me that?" Spike said. He sat up, "Jealous?"  
"What!? No! Why would anyone be so stupid to be jealous over you! I can't believe you just said that!" And Faye stormed out of Spike's room mumbling to herself.  
Jet walked towards the living room on the Bebop and as he did Faye passed him mumbling things like "Jealous. What the hell? I can't believe it!" Jet didn't understand the mumbling until he passed Spike's room and saw Spike lying on his bed with a big smile across his face.  
"I swear they will never get along with each other," Jet laughed as he entered the kitchen. He looked at the stove and the frying pan of bell peppers he had been cooking when Vicious called. They had hardened and were inedible as far as he was concerned. As he picked up the pan to dump the food into the garbage he heard someone come up behind him. He knew it was Spike right away because he heard a sound that he knew by heart. It was Spike's stomach. Spike was starving. And as Jet started pouring the food into the garbage an expression of loss appeared on Spike's face. "This is from when Vicious called us up warning us to give up the ship. So I had to stop cooking so we could look for you."  
"How long exactly has that been sitting there?" Spike asked.  
"Oh, about eleven hours," Jet said and then looked at Spike. "Why?" Spike looked back at Jet. "Oh don't tell me you're actually thinking about eating this?"  
"Hey, what's the worst that could happen?" Spike said getting out a plate.  
"Now, I know you're crazy," Jet said dumping the remaining bell peppers on a plate. Actually it came out as one solid mass making it more disgusting. Spike immediately sat down and started pigging out on the slop. After chewing a bit up a smile appeared on Spike's face.  
"Hey! I think that this tastes better than when you normally cook!" Spike said consuming the rest on the food. Jet just sat by and watched in disgust as Spike absolutely enjoyed the half day old food. Finally, and it was a relief for Jet, Spike finished eating and sat down in the living room.  
"Ahhh, I think I'm going to take a nap," Spike said stretching his arms out.  
"Oh no you're not!" Jet yelled. "Not with Vicious hot on our tails looking for us."  
"Okay, alright, alright, I won't sleep," Spike said turning on the TV to their favorite show "Big Shot". It was a show that gave the bounty hunters something to look for.  
"Howdy Cowboys, and welcome to the spot to check the bounties "Big Shot". Today we have some very good outlaws for you today. The first is Keisho Walaw Teksi. And he has a pretty decent bounty of 28,000 wulongs. That's not too bad," the male host said.  
"But that's nothing compared to what I have. Misu Soneshi has a bounty of 1 million wulongs for his head. Try to beat that one," the female host said.  
"Okay I will with something that you don't see everyday. Someone has placed a bounty on a bounty hunter. Yep, this here varmint's name is Jet Black and there is a 60 million wulong bounty on his head. Woo wee! That's the biggest one I've seen all year. That is a must have," Jet looked up at the TV in shock.  
"Guess what?" the girl said. "I'm gonna match ya with another bounty hunter. Faye Valentine also has a 60 million wulong bounty for her capture." Jet turned off the TV and peered over at Spike.  
"Wow! 60 million wulongs, that is a big bounty," Spike said.  
"Oh shut up!" Jet said.  
"Oh come on! I was only joking," Spike said.  
"Who would put a bounty on our heads? We ain't done nothing wrong," Jet said pondering.  
"I know who would," Spike revealed. "Vicious would. Remember his ship was blown up, so he really can't come looking for us. So he'll have someone find us for him."  
"Yeah, but Vicious couldn't come up with that kind of money to pay for me and Faye's bounties," Jet said.  
"You know Vicious. He would probably just kill who ever finds us so he wouldn't have to give out a bounty," Spike said.  
Suddenly the ship's communicator started going off and the identifier said it was a police officer.  
"What does Bob want at a time like this?" Jet asked answering the beeping.  
"Oh, it's you Jet," Bob said. "What the hell is going on?"  
"With what?" Jet said.  
"You know the 60 million wulong bounty and there's a rumor that it's because you're a bounty hunter killer."  
"What!?" Jet asked shocked.  
"Yeah, they say you kill bounty hunters for their money. It also says that you little lady friend Faye does the same thing and that you're a team of killers," Bob said to Jet.  
"So we got a bonafide bounty hunter killer with us today," Spike said jokingly.  
"I'm not a bounty hunter killer," Jet said defending himself. "That is unless you really piss me off."  
"So how did this bounty get on your head? Did you piss someone off a little too much Jet?" Bob asked.  
Yeah, I guess you can say that," Jet answered  
"Well, with a 60 million wulong bounty on your head I'd say that every bounty hunter this side of the Milky Way will be after you. So you'd better keep a look out. Well, I gotta go so talk to you later." Bob hung up on the other line.  
"Damnmit!!" Jet yelled. Suddenly the Bebop hit something; actually a lot of some things. Soon they were surrounded by the ships of five bounty hunters just waiting to get their hands on that 60 million wulongs. One of the monitors lit up with the face of one of the bounty hunters.  
"Okay Jet, you're coming with me and don't even think about trying any of your little tricks on me," the hunter said. Then one of the other screens popped up.  
"Now I'm not as nice as those guys, I would rather shoot any person that would kill a bounty hunter, but since you're worth more alive than dead, I think it's your lucky day," the 2nd hunter said. Then a 3rd screen popped up.  
"Not only am I gonna get that 60 million, but I'm gonna make sure you never kill a bounty hunter again let alone get another bounty paid out to you," the 3rd one growled. Just then a 4th popped up and a very sexy woman was on the screen.  
"Hey sugar, I know that the 60 million wulongs sound good, but I think it would be better if you and I went out and killed bounty hunters for a living. It would be so much funner than chasing criminals with bounties on their heads." Then she blew him a kiss and hung up. Jet just stood there starring at the blank screen.  
"Hello, earth to Jet," Spike said waving his hand in front of Jet's face. Then he snapped his fingers and he snapped out of it.  
"Shove it!" he growled. Just then a gun barrel was against the side of Jet's head.  
"That's no way to treat a friend," a man's voice said. Jet and Spike both looked at the man holding the gun. He was about Jet's height and was clearly Japanese; he looked like something from an old Bruce Lee movie. The man just smiled at them.  
"You can just blow them off by hanging up on them, but I don't leave so easily. Nor do I ever leave empty handed," the man with the gun said. "Now believe me, I'm not afraid to shoot you because you're still worth a lot of money, even dead."  
"Nice to meet you too," Spike said.  
"And who the hell would you be?" the man asked.  
"My name is Spike," Spike said. The man took a long look at Spike and his mouth dropped open like he had just seen a ghost. Of course, in his mind he just had.  
"Spike Spiegel?" the man shrieked. "No Way! You're dead. Vicious killed you."  
"What? Do you know Vicious?" Spike asked the man. The man gave Spike an evil smile.  
"I work for Mr. Vicious," he told Spike.  
"Huh?" Spike asked puzzled. "Who are you?"  
"You don't know me Mr. Spiegel, but you did know my brother, Shin, I just didn't get the pleasure to meet you while my brother was still alive," he said.  
"What? Shin had another brother?" Spike asked.  
"So; where's the girl?" he asked Spike. Just then they heard a noise in one of the hallways.  
"That must be her on her way here right now," he said to them.  
Spike and Jet both looked at each other and they both stood up. The man then pulled a second gun from his other pocket. He pointed one at Jet and one at Spike.  
"Walk," he said. He kept his pistols pointed towards his prisoners' backs. As they entered the hallway Ed jumped up out of nowhere.  
"Hi!!!" Ed said in a friendly voice. The man was startled.  
"What the hell is that?" he said shocked.  
"I am Edward Wong Haw Pepelu Tivrusky the 4th," Ed announced.  
"Huh," the guy said confused.  
Then Faye's door opened and she walked the other way not knowing that everyone was right behind her. Until Ed yelled,  
"Faye, Faye!!"  
She turned to see Ed and Jet and Spike with a man that had guns pointed towards their heads.  
"So," he said, "you must be the lovely Ms. Faye Valentine."  
"Yeah, and who the hell are you?" Faye asked without caring.  
"My name is Shintai. I work for Vicious and I have been sent to hold on to you two until he gets here and kills you both."  
"You mean you're not here for the 60 million bounties on them?" Spike asked.  
"60 million; I'm getting paid 300 million wulongs to deliver you two to Vicious," the man said with a smirk.  
"Hey, do you actually think Vicious is going to pay you any of that money that he promised you," Spike told him.  
"Huh?" the man said. It confused him enough that Spike made his move. He kicked one gun out of his hand and then kicked him in the stomach. Spike then uppercutted him causing him to drop the other gun. The man doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach.  
"The stomach was always Shin's weakness. It must be hereditary," Spike laughed as he pulled his own gun from his pocket. He then pointed the gun at the man's head. The man struggled to get up;  
"I have no weaknesses!!" he screamed as he charged at Spike. He hit Spike with a blow so hard that Spike dropped his gun. They began to wrestle on the floor until a sudden shot pierced the violence. Shintai flopped backward onto the wall holding his left leg. Jet had picked up Spike's gun and shot the man. Jet saw the expression on Ed's face and he looked at Faye. Faye got the hint and got Ed out of there. Ed had never seen anybody get shot or even shot at. As soon as they were gone, Spike took a seat next to the man on the floor. He groaned in pain.  
"So what are going to do with you, my friend?" Spike asked himself. Suddenly Shintai's arm moved and caught Spike right in the face with a punch. Spike flew into the wall opposite the one he was sitting on. He looked up at Jet and saw that Jet was again pointing the gun at him, this time at his other leg. While Shintai pleaded for Jet not to shoot he positioned his leg around Jet's and tripped him. He then got up and tried to run away. But the pain in his leg was so unbearable that he only got about ten steps before Jet was up again and helping Spike up. Shintai had to run for it even thought he didn't know how, he took off. Suddenly another shot rang out and struck his other leg. He collapsed to the ground in a heap. Shintai made two valiant efforts to stand up and then passed out from exhaustion. Jet and Spike carried Shintai into the living room and laid him on the couch. Spike then left the room and returned with the first aid kit.  
"Oh come on," Faye said, "you are not going to fix his legs are you? He's just going to try to escape again."  
"Yeah, that maybe so, but as many times as Shin saved my sorry butt I guess you can say I owe him a couple. Since Shin's not here anymore I guess I ought to help his brother," Spike said. He and Jet began to work on his left leg first. They cut off both pant legs and Jet began trying to remove the bullet from his leg. Shintai woke up immediately.  
"Wait!! Aren't you going to numb my legs first?" Jet ignored him and kept digging. Shintai screamed in pain.  
"Oh shut up you big baby," Jet told him. Jet got the first bullet out and easily got the second one out. They bandaged him up and helped him stand up. At first it was hard, but soon he was able to walk again. Shintai smiled and told Spike that he thanked him a lot for saving him. He then turned to see a gun in his face.  
"Sit down" Faye told him.  
"Faye! What are you doing?" Jet asked.  
"What are we just going to let him go? If we do that he'll just go tell Vicious where we are and that you," she said nodding towards Spike," are still alive." "Do you really think that he is that stupid?" Spike said. "Huh?" Faye asked. "If he goes tells Vicious that you guys are still alive and that he came back empty handed, he'll kill him," Spike answered. "So you're still going to keep me here even though I pose no threat to you?" Shintai said. Just then Ein and Ed ran into the room and Ein began to growl at Shintai. Then, as always, Ed also got down on all fours and began to growl and bark at him. "You're right, Faye, we still can't trust him," Jet said. "Well," Spike said, "I guess majority rules." Shintai sat down on the couch. "Now don't move from this spot." "What?" Faye asked. "How come he gets the couch? When you guys had me here you put me in the bathroom. Handcuffed if I remember correctly. Why doesn't he even get handcuffed?" "Because if we would have left you like this you would have ran," Jet said. "And remember, you had a bounty on your head." "Oh yeah, I bet as soon as you leave the room he'll make a break for it," Faye said. "Even if he does he won't have anywhere to go," Jet said showing the key to Shintai's spaceship in his hand. Plus on those legs, he'll barely be able to walk for a couple of days let alone run." "You know we could take his spaceship apart and sell the parts for money. We are getting pretty poor and we'll get even poorer if we can't hunt without being chased by bounty hunters thinking were the killers," Faye told Jet. Oh, yeah, I forgot about those guys," Jet said. "Any ideas on how we'll be able to get rid of them and watch out for Vicious at the same time?" "You make the decision on the hunters, but I want Vicious. I have to settle a little score with him," Spike said. "Fine you handle Vicious, but we need to figure out how to get out of this mess first," Faye said. Spike looked around for a moment and then said, "Hey, I've got a plan," Spike told them. "Ed can you hack into the main bounty hunter system?" Ed eyes lit up and she began typing as fast as she could. After a couple of minutes she had hacked in. "Okay find out how you can delete a bounty on someone," Spike told her. She scanned for a little while and nodded. "Okay now go in and delete Jet's and Faye's bounties." Ed began to search through the many bounties until she finally got to Jet. It was a picture of his days on the police squad. Back when he had two real arms. "I always hated that picture," Jet commented. "You won't be able to delete the bounty," Shintai said. "You need a special code that only the police have." "Then I guess you've never heard of "Radical Edward"?" Spike told him. "Yes I've heard of him," Shintai replied. "Well, SHE is "Radical Edward"," Spike said pointing at Ed. Ed smiled and began typing again. It only took a minute and she was in deleting Jet's bounty. "This is going to take Ed a long time because the bounties are in alphabetical order and it is a long way until Valentine," Spike said sounding depressed. "So what you're blaming me for my last name?" Faye yelled. "It is OK. Edward knows how to get there fast!" Soon Faye's bounty popped up on the screen. Spike took some time to read her rap sheet. His eyes lit up. "What? You pulled a gun on a police officer?" Spike asked. "Yeah, so?" Faye answered. "You punched a police officer in the face and then broke his arm?" Jet asked. Faye shook her head. "He deserved it." "You broke an officer's nose, then his hand, then you proceeded to kick him in the...," Jet and Spike both looked at the screen. "Ouch" "Damn, you are violent," Spike said smiling. "Oh shut up, it was simple self defense," Faye told them. "But you..." Jet started. "Look why are you going through my information, did I go through yours?!" Faye yelled. Ed finished deleting the bounty. "Bounty deleted!" Ed yelled. Both bounties had been deleted. Suddenly all of the bounty hunters surrounding the Bebop called. "Hey, what the hell?" he said. "Where did the bounties go on you two?" "I guess the bounty hunter headquarters realized that we didn't do anything so they deleted them," Faye said to them. Most grumbled knowing there was not going to be a 60 million wulong bounty paid out today. They all took off into space in search of other bounties. All except for the lady. "Hey Jet, I thought we were going to go off and kill some bounty hunters together," the woman said. "As you heard I ain't a killer so I guess that's not gonna happen," Jet answered. Then he hung up on her. Faye starred at Jet. "Do you know her?" Faye asked. "She was one of my fellow officers when I was on the force. Then she became a bounty hunter after I left," Jet answered. "So, did you guys do anything with each other while you were on the force together?" Spike asked. "Shut up and just drop it!" Jet told him. "Oh come on! We're all adults here. Tell Us!" Spike begged. "I told you! Drop it!" Jet yelled. "I think I see him blushing," Faye said. "Shut Up! Leave me Alone!" Jet said. He stomped out of the room. "Gee, I guess that was a bad topic to bring up," Faye mentioned. "Yeah. I guess so," Spike replied. "So, uh, what are we supposed to be doing now?" "I'm not really sure I guess we could try to go find Vicious," Faye said. Just then Jet emerged into the room again. "What!?" he asked. "Are you crazy? You want to go find the person that's looking for us? I'm sorry, but I would like to live past today." "Yeah, but if we find him we might catch him of guard," Spike said. "I say we look for him. I'll deal with him from there." "Do you know how mad he is going to be when he sees that you are alive, Spike," Shintai said. "He'll definitely try to kill us all." "Yeah, well that's a chance we'll all have to take, because if he finds us he'll be more angry than if we find him," Spike said. Suddenly they heard a message flash over the communicator. It was from Bob. "Jet just thought you might want to know. Vicious was spotted entering this sector and has informed us that he is looking for you. He says that if we see you we should tell you to surrender." "Yeah, well we ain't surrendering so I don't care what Vicious says we should do," Jet said back. "Actually I think you should do what I say," a voice said. Vicious' face popped up on the monitor. Also something grabbed the Bebop and held it in place. "Oh great, what are we supposed to do now?" Faye said. "He found us first." Suddenly a large ship appears in the viewscreen to the ship. "As you can see I have acquired one so I don't need your worthless little ship anymore," Vicious said. As he says that, you see four dead people lying on the floor behind him. "Then why the hell are you still bothering us?" Jet asked. "Because I still have to kill you because you ran," Vicious said. Shintai was standing next to the monitor out of Vicious' view. Faye grabbed him and pulled him to the side. She put a gun to his head. "Listen, we're gonna let you talk to your psychotic leader and if you mention one thing about Spike being alive, you won't be," Faye told him as she handcuffed him behind his back. Shintai shook his head that he understood. Faye shoved Shintai in front of the screen and pushed him into the couch sitting down. He just sat and stared at Vicious as his expression turned to anger. "Hello Vicious," Shintai said with a little smirk. "What?! I thought I sent you to capture them, not be captured," Vicious said angrily. "I'm sorry sir, but they outnumbered me," he told Vicious. "If two can outnumber you, then why are you my best officer?" Vicious answered him. "Well, there wasn't just two," Shintai started, he looked up to see Faye point her gun at his head from across the screen. "I mean there was this freaky, little girl, too." "You were outnumbered by two girls and a retired cop?" Vicious said angrily. "You are the most incompetent person I have ever had in my band, I don't ever want to see you in my sight again," Vicious said and then hung up. Soon a blast hit the Bebop and blew one of its engines in half. Then he shot it again and this time he injured the ship badly. She was starting to fall towards Mars. Just then Vicious' face came across their screen. "Now, enjoy your slow painful death as your ship crashes onto the surface of Mars. And Shintai, you will die a traitor's death with them," Vicious said. "Grrrrr. Vicious!!!!" Shintai yelled. "You Bastard!!!" "See you in hell, Shintai," Vicious said smiling at him. Then he hung up again. He then unhooked the clamp holding the Bebop from falling to the planet. The ship fell towards the planet. Inside the ship, the crew of the Bebop continued to ride the ship's fall to Mars. As soon as Jet noticed the fall he ran as fast as he could. He tried to get control of the ship.  
"I can't get control of it," he told the others. "I'm going to have to try to land it on the surface. Everybody better buckle up." "What? You can't land this thing. It falls like a rock," Faye told him. "Then we're going to have to remove some of the weight," Jet told them. "I suggest that you and Spike get your ships and land them on the planet."  
"I'm not leaving you here to die when the ship crashes. If I leave you're coming with me," Spike said.  
"Okay, then I'll change it. I don't suggest it. I'm telling you to get you're asses off this ship!" Jet yelled. Faye grabbed Spike by the shoulder and pulled him in the direction of the hangar. Spike resisted.  
"What, you're just going to let him die? You know there is no way he can land this ship," Spike argued.  
"What do you actually think that you're going to change his mind?" Faye asked him. "You know other than me he is the most stubborn person here. If he believes that he can land it than so do I."  
"Fine, but I'm telling you if he dies I'll never forgive myself for leaving," Spike said.  
"He'll be fine, but we still have to get our ships away so he can balance the weight," Faye said.  
"What if Vicious is waiting and tries to shoot us down?" Spike asked. "Also what is he going to think when he sees my ship leave the hangar?"  
"That's a chance we're going to have to take. Maybe he thinks Shintai took it to get off the ship. Now let's go!" Faye yelled grabbing Spike. Spike went with her as they ran to the hangar and climbed into their respective ships. Then they took off heading for the surface of the planet and hoping Vicious didn't see them. Also praying that somehow Jet could get the Bebop to the surface in one piece. Jet struggled to get some kind of control of the Bebop. It seemed like no use, it was just falling too fast. Shintai sat back and watched as Jet tried to land the damaged ship.  
"Hey, where did Faye and Spike go?" he asked Jet.  
"I told them to get the hell off of this ship before it crashes," Jet told him.  
"Crashes! And you're going to let me sit here and go down with you and the little freak," Shintai said pointing at Ed.  
"Yep, that's the plan," Jet said back. "Unless you can think of a way of putting this ship down nicely in middle of a city." Shintai looked out the front window to see Valquad the biggest city on Mars coming into view. He looked at Jet.  
"You're going to try to land there?" Shintai said pointing to the city.  
"I'm gonna try, but I can't do anything if you're going to stand here and stare at me," Jet told him. "I suggest you sit down if you plan to live past the landing. That is, if you live through it." Shintai immediately stumbled backwards into the living room and onto the couch. Jet continued to turn the controls, at least trying to even the ship out. He finally got it straight. But Faye was right, it fell like a rock. It hit the ground in a thunderous crash. All of the power went out and Jet was thrown to the floor. After the dust had settled he got up to look around. He had only a couple of minor scratches, but he was worried more about Ed. He called Ed's name, but no one answered. He did find Shintai, however, who was dead. Hopefully Ed would be in better shape. He turned the corner into one of the hallways and Ed's head popped up out of the rubble.  
"Jet person!!!" she said cheerfully. "Edward was worried that you were hurt."  
"No I'm fine, where is Ein?" Jet asked. Just then Ein's head popped up from the rubble. "Oh I guess he's okay too." Just then they heard a gunshot and Jet rushed to the hangar. There was Spike trying to pry his way in to get Jet. "Hey, Spike, I'm okay. Ed is okay too," Jet told him through the door.  
"Good. How about Shintai? We may be able to use him as bait against Vicious," Spike said as he forced himself inside the wrecked ship.  
"Shintai didn't survive the crash. Plus why could we have used him anyway. Vicious said he never wanted to see him again," Jet said as he and Ed followed Spike outside.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Spike said back. Then Faye came running up with medical supplies.  
"Hey, is everyone alright?" Faye said.  
"Everyone's fine, except for Shintai. He didn't make it," Spike told her.  
"Well, serves him right. I mean he broke in and then took you guys hostage," Faye told them. Jet turned and spoke into Spike's ear.  
"Since when did she start caring about our well being," Jet whispered.  
"I don't know," Spike whispered back. "I guess we're screwed in our hunt for Vicious," Spike said to everyone.  
"Maybe not," Jet started. "As the ship was crashing I noticed the direction he was going. He was going the same way I was. Which means he must have landed on the planet. And if any indication from before is. Probably near here."  
"Yeah so he could come and kill the survivors and mop up the mess," Spike told them. "I think that we should go find him before he can find us."  
"I agree, but who is going to watch the ship?" Faye asked. She looked at Spike.  
"I suggest Spike does because remember he is our secret weapon against Vicious. We can't let Vicious know he's alive, yet," Jet suggested.  
"No. I'm going with you. Maybe we don't have to let Vicious know right away, but remember I want the last word with him. I don't want you guys going and doing something I should have finished before," Spike told them. "I'm not going to sit here and wait. I want to find him," Spike took out his gun. "And I want to give him a bullet in the brain."  
"Okay, but then that leaves," Faye looked at Ed. "Ed."  
"Edward will take very good care of ship and Edward and Ein will protect it," Ed said as she stood up like a soldier at attention.  
"Well I guess she did it before, I guess she can do it again," Jet said. "Okay, but if anyone does come, call us," he said handing her a communicator.  
"Okay, Edward and Ein will do a very, very, very, good job," Ed said.  
"Fine then we better get a move on," Spike said. "If we don't hurry he will be here and Ed won't be able to reach us in time."  
"We are going to need some kind of weapons," Faye said pulling out her gun which was empty, "or at least some ammo for the ones we have."  
"Okay, I'll grab whatever I can find and then catch up with you guys," Spike told them as he hurried into the Bebop. Faye and Jet started heading for the edge of town, where they predicted that Vicious would have landed his ship.  
  
Vicious was actually across the city in an old abandoned building which he and his men had taken over. He was in the top penthouse where he could see a view of the entire city. He sat behind a desk in the living room; trying to plot out his next move. Just then one of his soldiers came in a stood at attention at his desk.  
"Yes McKenzie, what is it?" Vicious asked the tall slender man.  
"Sir, as the ship was about to enter the orbit two ships were detected leaving. We believe that they were the Redtail and the Swordfish II. So we believe that Jet Black and Faye Valentine are still alive."  
"So," Vicious grinned, "they managed to get out of there before the ship crashed, hmmm."  
"Should we send a division of soldiers to search and destroy them?" the man asked. Vicious thought for a couple of seconds and then answered,  
"No. Let them come. I'll be ready for anything that they have left to dish at me," Vicious smiled as he pulled the sword from its case on the wall.  
"Yes sir," McKenzie said as he saluted Vicious and then turned and left the room.  
"Yes, I will be ready."  
  
About halfway through town, the three were having no luck whatsoever in finding the whereabouts of Vicious. They had asked nearly everyone that they had seen. No one had seen the man, or his ship. They entered a part of town that Spike had never seen before. It must have been the bad part of town. He had been raised by his aunt and uncle in the upper class side. His parents were both bounty hunters and were never around. About the time he was 12 they were both killed for stealing from another hunter. Spike could never remember the name of the hunter that killed them. McCall, McMahon, something like that. They passed a small bar where three old men sat outside playing cards. Spike was sure that he had seen them somewhere before. He approached them about the ship.  
"Yeah, I saw a ship like that. It landed about 10 miles east of here," the man said.  
"Thank you very much, sir," Spike told him.  
"You're welcome, Mr. Spiegel," one of them said as he walked away. See Spike knew he knew them from somewhere he thought to himself. He found Faye and Jet asking another group of people near a small mall. They too had seen the large ship land outside of town. So they headed east; towards the ship that would lead them to the most dangerous man in the universe.  
  
As they approached the edge of the city they saw a large ship parked in a park near the statue of Rocky Balboa IV. The boxing champion of Mars for nearly 22 years. It had a clamp on it that looked like it could hold a ship. Most likely a ship named the Bebop. They were all very cautious as they approached it. Just then Jet burst inside and found nothing. There was no one home; or so it seemed. He looked through the mess hall all the way into the communications room. There he found a single soldier, sleeping. He tapped the man and then held a gun to his face as he opened his eyes. The man freaked out and nearly had a heart attack as he stared down the barrel of Jet's gun.  
"Hi," Jet said. "Are you the only one here?" he asked as Faye rushed to the room. "I said are you the only one here?!" he yelled putting the gun to his forehead.  
"Y-Y-Yes," the man sputtered.  
"Where is Vicious and everyone else?" Faye said pointing her gun at him.  
"I can't tell you," he said, "He'll kill me."  
"Well I'm going to kill you if you don't tell me," Faye said holding the gun at his chin.  
"Okay," the man pleaded. "He is in a building about five miles north of here."  
"Thank you, you have been a huge help," Faye said lowering her gun. Just them a shot rang out and the man fell limp. Blood began pouring from the back of his head. Faye and Jet looked up to see Spike holding his gun out with a slight smoke trail coming out of it.  
"Why did you go and do that?" Jet asked him.  
"Because if we would have let him go he would have gone and told Vicious that we were here," Spike answered them.  
"Even if he knew that Vicious would have probably killed him because he let us get away," Faye said.  
"You guys don't get it, do you?" Spike said. "Vicious will not kill anyone in his group. They are so loyal to him that they always find a way of informing him. I tell you now that if Shintai had survived that crash he would be with Vicious now telling him everything."  
"Even after he told him he never wanted to see him again?" Jet asked Spike.  
"That. It's all an act. I've seen it a million times. Like I said, he would never kill a man in the Red Dragons. Especially a high ranking one like Shintai," Spike told them.  
"But he would kill a former partner?" Faye asked him. Spike had never told them anything about his past, but he figured if there was a time, it was now.  
"The reason he is after me is because he asked me to do something that I couldn't do. He asked me to kill my best friend. His name was Khan Nisonumeka, a leader of a group that was at war with the Red Dragons. But he had been my friend since we were 4 years old. How could I ever kill someone that meant so much to me? So I took my girlfriend Julia and we left the planet. I knew he would come after me. So I told Julia to settle down somewhere away from me. She did and I became a loner. I would go from town to town looking for work, but only staying there for a few weeks, because he was always on my tail. He captured Julia and made her promise never to see me again or he'd kill her. That was a few years ago. Then I was in New York City and came upon an ad looking for a bounty hunter. So I decided that I could try that line of work. I figured that I could do that for a little while. That was until I met the owner of that ship," Spike looked at Jet. "He was an ex-cop that knew all about hiding and running from someone. So I made up a phony story about how I was trying to get away from some space pirates that I owed money to. He believed me and said that he would protect me as long as I stayed working with him. That was 4 years ago. I thought that Vicious had given up hope of finding me. Then I met with Julia and she said that Vicious had told her to kill me or he'd kill both of us. That's when I decided to end the dispute by taking him out. Of course, because she talked to me, he lived up to his promise and killed her," Spike said as he got tears in his eyes and turned his head away from the two, "All I can remember is that look in her eyes and she said that she loved me. After that I went straight after Vicious, I didn't care whether I lived or I died. I just wanted him dead. For what he did to her and what he did to me. And that's the story of how I came to be where I am today." Jet and Faye were both in a state of shock. They both just stared at him as he walked out of the room. They quietly left the room behind him. Now they saw it. Why Spike had been so obsessed with Vicious and catching him. It was because Vicious had ruined him life. Faye came up to Spike and gave him a hug. She cried into his shirt. She looked up had him as the tears rolled down her face. He looked straight into here eyes and told her, "Don't cry, it's just my life." He let her go and they continued their journey to the building where Spike could get the ultimate revenge, and win the ultimate prize. It was a much somber mood in the bunch after Spike spilled his guts about his past. Spike tried to make up a couple of jokes. But to the others, they just weren't funny.  
"How can a person have so much go wrong with their life and still smile about it?" Faye asked herself. She had gained a lot of respect and admiration for Spike in the last hour. More than she had had for him in the year that they had all been serving together. Suddenly her nonexistent past didn't look so bad anymore. She also began feeling something that she had not felt towards many people; the feeling of love. She didn't know if it was just respectful love or if it was real. She really had never been in love to tell the difference. She looked over to Jet who had started to joke with Spike and lift the mood. Faye then felt better knowing that all they had been through, they could still find a laugh for each other. She cheered up then.  
As they approached the building things got serious again. They were about to take on Vicious for a second time. The first time had almost cost them Spike's life. This time it could cost all three of theirs'.  
"Spike you stay here. Remember you come after we have taken control of the building. Then you can have your time with Vicious,' Jet told him. Spike nodded in agreement. Faye and Jet both drew their weapons and headed for the building. Spike went over to a nearby café and sat down. He took a cigarette out of the pack in his pocket and put it in his mouth and lit it. He sat there and thought about everything. His friends, hell they were his family. He never really had a mom and dad. Nor did he have any brothers or sisters. He could really compare Jet as his big brother and Faye as his little sister. Faye could also be his mother sometimes. He laughed at the thought of that. He heard to beginning of gunfire in the background. He knew that soon enough they would come and tell him that Vicious was captured and he could have his way with him. After only a couple of minutes the gunfire stopped. Spike enjoyed one last cigarette before expecting Jet or Faye to tap him on the shoulder and tell him it was time. But neither of them showed up. He waited and waited, but no one came to tell him that the job was done. Oh No! Did that mean they were both dead? He hoped to God not. So, it was his turn. He got up and headed for the building straight on. He had stashed a bunch of ammo and grenades in his pockets just in case this happened. He just hoped that I would be enough to finish the job, this time.  
  
In Vicious; office he stood there eyeing up his prisoners. He looked at Jet Black, and then he looked at Faye Valentine.  
"So, thought you could finish the job that your dear old friend Spike couldn't," Vicious sneered. "At least Spike was trained in the Red Dragon ways so he actually got close to killing me. You two were a joke."  
"Yeah, I guess you could say something like that," Faye growled.  
"And where is you new friend Shintai?" Vicious asked sarcastically.  
"Dead," Jet said. "He unfortunately didn't survive our little crash."  
"Really, that's really two bad. I hate losing top ranking officers," Vicious said. "I guess that makes two now?"  
"Yeah, I guess it does," Jet said. Vicious reached for the case that was sitting on his desk. He opened it and took out and large katana-like sword. He smiled as he felt the blade.  
"I was saving this for Spike. But he surprised me with his vicious attack and I didn't have it with me at the time I killed him," Vicious said. "I guess I just have to make it up by killing both of you with it." Faye's face turned to fear as he ran the blade close to here neck. "Who should go first, the best friend or the girlfriend? I really can't decide considering I've taken one of each in Spike life while he was living." Finally he decided as he stepped in front of Faye. "Might as well be you," he said as he raised the weapon to strike.  
Suddenly an explosion rocked the building. So much that Vicious almost dropped the sword and literally fell into his desk. Just as he was standing back up, the door opened behind him.  
"Sir," McKenzie said. "Someone has tried to crack our defenses.  
"Then capture them and bring them to me,' Vicious said with a snarl.  
"Yes sir," McKenzie said as he snapped him a salute and left.  
"Liars!!" he yelled as turned to the two prisoners. "You told me Shintai was dead! Now I see that he not only survived, but that he joined your side!"  
"No really, he was dead when we left the Bebop," Jet pleaded thinking that Vicious had been informed that it was Shintai and not Spike on the outside.  
"I tell you now that I don't appreciate liars," he told them as he shuttered as another explosion rocked him to the ground.  
  
Spike flew through the troops; much faster than last time. He was passing out grenades here and there. Soon their entire defense squad had been demolished into a couple of wounded dying soldiers and many others that were already dead. He believed that he had got then all as he headed upstairs towards the roof, again. As he turned a corner someone caught him with a punch to the jaw. Spike flew to the ground in a heap. He looked to see a skinny, but muscular man peering down at him.  
"This is amazing," the man said with a grin. "A dead man walking." Spike just smiled as the man threw Spike against a wall. "Quinton McKenzie," he told Spike, "you do remember me, don't you?"  
"McKenzie," Spike thought. That name sounds familiar.  
"Or should I ask 'How are your parents?'?" he said. That was it; he was the one that murdered Spike's parents.  
"Oh, so it was you," Spike said getting to his feet. He immediately went after McKenzie, kicking him and punching him. Quinton soon was battered and bloody. He smiled at Spike as Spike reached back and punched him again. This time, however, as he fell he went over the railing and down 8 stories. Crashing at the bottom and immediately breaking his neck. Spike watched him fall the entire time. He didn't even wince when he hit the ground. Now off to find the man that either held his friends or was responsible for their deaths. He reached the penthouse level and was just about to go to the roof, when he heard a familiar scream. It first he could of swore it was Julia's, but them he realized who it was; Faye. He went to the door and listened as he heard Vicious threaten her and Jet. Good, they were still alive. Spike drew his gun and prepared to enter the room.  
  
Inside, Vicious was again ready to take off the head in one blow of Ms. Faye Valentine and not think twice. Then the door opened and Vicious waited to hear McKenzie's voice. But all he heard was a gun cocking back about to be fired. Then a voice.  
"You know, you should really finish one project before you start another," it said. Vicious' eyes opened wide and his mouth fell open. He knew that voice. It wasn't McKenzie's; nor was it Shintai's. It was Spike Spiegel's voice. Vicious tried to play it cool.  
"So it seems I taught you well," he said. "Well enough that you survived death yet again. Very courageous." Vicious turned to take a swipe at Spike, but Spike kicked Vicious' sword out of his hand. Vicious looked up at Spike. "I'll make you a deal. If we fight without weapons; I will let you live no matter what. If you win then obviously you will live. If you lose then you may live, but only as a member of the Red Dragons once again."  
"Fine, but you better fight fair," Spike said putting his gun down. He turned towards Vicious and immediately went for him. They fought and fought. Both got in some good hits, but it overall was draw. Vicious looked at Spike. Spike just looked right back at him. They paused and then started fighting again. Even though Vicious was the more skilled warrior; no one could ever match Spike's speed or style. Finally Spike did get a good blow in and kicked Vicious right across the face. Vicious collapsed onto one knee. Spike let him compose himself and freed Jet and Faye. They both watched as Spike came at Vicious again. This time Vicious was ready and kicked Spike in the stomach. Spike doubled over in pain. Just then Jet charged at Vicious, but Vicious laid him out with one punch. Jet was out cold. That gave Spike enough time to get up and kick Vicious in the face again. This time Vicious went airborne and crashed through his desk. He laid in a heap on a pile of wood. Spike and Faye went over Jet to make sure he was okay. Jet was going to be okay, but for now he was unconscious. Spike, however, being too concerned with his friends didn't notice that Vicious had got to one knee. As looked up he saw Vicious pull a gun and fire. Spike braced for impact when he heard Faye scream,  
"NOOOO!!" she yelled as she threw herself in front of Spike. Spike watched as the bullet hit Faye in the chest and sent her flying through a window.  
"NOOOO!" he yelled as he flung himself towards the window and barely caught Faye's hand. He tried to hold on to her as Vicious ascended on them. Spike looked as Faye hung there smiling at him. Then he looked at the gunshot wound which was bleeding from her chest. Spike's face asked 'why?' But as he looked in her eyes he saw why. He guessed that he had felt it too lately. Especially after cheating death, again. Just then he felt a blade come underneath his chin. He peered up to see Vicious holding that blade.  
"Now Spike, I know you have the martial arts skill that you could wheel around and knock this blade from my hands," Vicious told him. "But I also know that if you did that you would have to let go of your little girlfriend there. Plus if you don't I will slice your head off and you'll both die anyway," Spike looked at Faye.  
"Don't worry about me, my life's worth nothing without you," she told him. She could see the tears welling up in his eyes. He was going to have to do something he didn't want to have to do. He looked again at Faye. She started to cry. "Do it. Kill him for me, if not for yourself. Oh yeah, and I love you." Spike grimaced as he started to let go of Faye's hand. Just then the blade eased up and he heard a voice.  
"Let them go" Spike looked up see Shintai standing there with a gun barrel on Vicious' head.  
"Never!!!" Vicious screamed as he whirled to blade around and sliced Shintai's throat. Blood poured out of the wound as he collapsed to the floor. This was Spike's chance he grabbed Faye's other hand and swung her into the window. Then he turned pulled the gun out of his jacket and pulled the trigger. One bullet entered Vicious' head. Vicious just looked at Spike as he collapsed to the floor. He was really dead this time. Spike looked over at Shintai. He was smiling at Spike and Spike walked over to him. He kneeled down next to Shintai.  
"Guess you owe us another one," he whispered and then fell silent. Another member of Shin's family dead, because they decided to save Spike. Yeah, I guess I do owe them a couple he thought as he walked away. He went over to Faye, who was lying motionless on the floor. He bent down and kissed her. Soon she entered the kiss and they shared the first of many kisses together. She looked up at him  
"I must be insane," she told him. "I can't see who in their right mind would take a bullet for you," she said as she smiled at him. Spike just smiled back.  
"And to think I almost let go," he said. "Thank God for Shintai." Faye shook her head. Just then a familiar face joined them. Jet woke up and crawled over to where they were.  
"Wow, is it hot in here or is it just you two," he said with a grin. He looked at the fallen body of Shintai. "Our savior?"  
"Our savior," Faye said. "Yep, he's the one. The one who kept Spike from letting me fall 10 stories!" she yelled in her normal sarcastic tone. Then she lightened up again. "And I couldn't be more thankful that he didn't let go," she said as they kissed again. "Let's get out of this hell hole."  
  
Weeks had passed, nothing had changed. Except for everyone's wounds were healed and Jet had just finished putting the finishing touches on the remodeled Bebop. Faye and Spike had been inseparable. Jet had even told Spike 'Geez, with you two like that, I'll be lucky to get any decent work out of either of you.' Of course he was kidding when he said that. Maybe. As it turns out Shintai had played dead the whole time and then somehow sneaked past Ed and Ein while they were sleeping. That was how he got to where they were. As they entered the new Bebop things seemed totally different. A semi-new ship, new leases on life, and Faye Valentine and Spike Spiegel together.  
"And to think, I never thought they'd ever get along with each other." Jet just said as he watch the two together. 


End file.
